Bat Poetry
by Goldfield
Summary: Alguns poemas dedicados ao justiceiro de Gotham.


**BAT-POETRY**

_O Cavaleiro das Trevas_

_Uma noite fria e sombria...  
E um tiro ecoa na escuridão!  
Os pais do menino Bruce tombam mortos  
Causando grande dor em seu coração_

_Ajoelhado diante dos corpos  
Olhos de lágrimas carregados  
O jovem promete fazer justiça  
Em nome dos inocentes ameaçados!_

_Os anos passam e Bruce cresce  
Determinado a combater o mal  
Mas fica incerto sobre qual identidade assumir  
Até que numa noite vem o sinal..._

_Uma criatura quebra a janela  
Enchendo de medo o seguro aconchego  
Bruce decide, seguro de espírito:  
"A partir de hoje me tornarei um morcego!"_

_Empenhando sua vida nessa causa  
A partir de Bruce Wayne o Batman surge  
O sagaz e vigilante Cavaleiro das Trevas  
Que protege o povo da violenta urbe!_

_Coringa_

"_Você já dançou com o demônio sob a luz do luar?"  
Ele lhe pergunta sem pestanejar_

_Dizem que para enlouquecer um homem  
Basta um inesperado dia ruim  
O infeliz palhaço já teve o seu  
Tornando sua pele alva como marfim_

_Toda cidade precisa de um vilão  
E todo herói, de um antagonista  
Superman tem Lex Luthor  
E o incansável Batman, um piadista_

_Cometendo atrocidades entre risadas  
Ou no Asilo Arkham encarcerado  
O Coringa é, livre ou detido  
Um inimigo a não ser subestimado_

_Duas-Caras_

_Harvey Dent, Harvey Dent, Harvey Dent..._

_Outrora "Apolo", o grande promotor  
Intransigente nos mais tensos julgamentos  
E da justiça incorruptível defensor_

_Uniu-se ao Batman, com grande esperança  
Queria livrar Gotham de todo e qualquer meliante  
Mas tal meta lhe subiu à cabeça  
E do Cavaleiro das Trevas foi ficando distante..._

_Até que, em pleno tribunal  
Durante tenso e acirrado pleito  
O réu jogou ácido no rosto de Harvey  
Deformando-lhe totalmente o lado direito_

_Enlouquecido e querendo se vingar  
Num forte ímpeto doentio  
Duas-Caras nasceu para matar_

_Há muito tempo isso aconteceu  
E conto agora a ironia desta história:  
O promotor, outrora exemplar  
Tornou-se parte da mais cruel escória_

_Duas-Caras, Duas-Caras, Duas-Caras...  
Os dois lados da moeda..._

_Patrulha Noturna_

_Quem é aquele que vaga pelos telhados?  
Uma gárgula, uma aberração?  
Não, é o Batman, justiceiro noturno  
Que aplica nos bandidos punição_

_O Bat-Móvel segue pela avenida  
Avançado, resistente, forte  
E é guiado por um herói das trevas  
Que salva os cidadãos da morte_

"_Conte a todos os seus amigos sobre mim"  
Diz o Morcego a um meliante  
É melhor que não roube mais  
Ou ele voltará a qualquer instante_

_Pois assim fez um juramento:  
Combater os homens maus  
Que causam dor e desalento_

_Bat-Sinal_

_Eis aqui uma consideração  
Sobre esse importante mecanismo  
Que à noite, por si só  
É emblema de heroísmo_

_Através dele a polícia  
Quando se vê necessitada  
Contata o soturno cavaleiro  
Que vem logo em disparada_

_O Bat-Sinal, quando acionado  
É um herói luminoso nos céus de Gotham!_

_**Charada**_

_**?  
**__**??  
??**_

_**Quem é aquele que sempre tem um enigma  
Para dar pistas a Batman e a polícia  
Sobre seus nefastos crimes?**_

_**Se a esta pergunta você responder  
Meu paradeiro irá conhecer!**_

_**??  
**__**??  
?**_

_Bat-Cão_

_Não posso deixar de mencionar  
Esse personagem um tanto desconhecido  
Ace, o fiel Bat-Cão  
Além de aliado, um amigo_

_Mansão Wayne_

_Oh casa ampla e luxuosa!  
Em cujos corredores é fácil se perder!  
Erguida pela abastada família Wayne  
Para nela sua linhagem bem viver_

_Bruce, Alfred, Dick...  
A residência abriga nobres moradores  
E, ao contrário dos recém-chegados  
Eles bem conhecem os corredores!_

_Em seu extenso subsolo  
Guarda inviolável segredo:  
Nele abriga a Bat-Caverna  
Lar de dois heróis sem medo!_

_Mulher-Gato_

_Ela percorre os altos terraços  
Rápida, furtiva, sensual, felina  
Não se trata de ladra comum  
Mas sim da bela e hábil Selina_

_Suas curvas são perfeitas  
Seus olhos, jóias tentadoras  
Suas habilidades como criminosa  
São em si infalíveis e sedutoras_

_Os gatos têm suas sete vidas  
E ela, quantas possuirá?  
Comigo tenho uma só certeza:  
Em todas ela o Batman provocará!_

_Asilo Arkham_

_Oh lar dos loucos e psicopatas!  
Em teu nome deveria eu criar um poema dadaísta!  
Mas, ora, os dadaístas não eram loucos  
Apenas uma frente vanguardista_

_Em tuas celas abriga casos perdidos  
Além de criminosos em si desiludidos  
E por essas suas frestas vagam perdidos  
Os mais altos gritos dos doidos varridos!_

_Quem dera algum dia pudesse abrir seus portões  
E devolver à sociedade indivíduos regenerados  
Todavia, desde o telhado até os porões  
Abriga apenas os irrecuperáveis e odiados!_

_**Sr. Frio**_

"_**Do Batman congelarei o coração"  
Diz ele sem demonstrar emoção**_

_**O brilhante cientista Victor Fries  
Cuja amada foi acometida de doença incurável  
Enquanto tentava encontrar uma cura  
Acabou vítima de acidente lamentável**_

_**A temperatura de seu corpo diminuiu  
E passou a viver num traje especial  
Mas para prosseguir com sua pesquisa  
Resolveu tomar caminho nada ideal**_

_**Iniciou carreira no crime  
Buscando ter sua mulher como antes  
E para manter sua armadura e armas  
Passou a roubar os mais belos diamantes**_

_**Sr. Frio, um vilão de sentimentos  
Que luta apenas por seu amor  
Acima dos vários contratempos**_

_Gotham City_

_Oh gótico cenário das aventuras do Batman  
Em cujos becos habitam os pobres oprimidos!_

_Suas ruas são sinuosas  
E as vias elevadas  
Entrelaçando os prédios  
Como se quisessem enforcá-los!_

_Oh cidade corrupta  
Metrópole das trevas  
Na qual o nobre James Gordon  
Era o único tira honesto!_

_E, na baía escura e gélida  
"Lady Gotham" permanece imponente  
Dando esperança a essa gente  
Que vive em Gotham descontente_

_Seus edifícios têm mais gárgulas  
Onde se aglomeram os morcegos  
Não permita o Batman que eu morra  
Sem que volte para lá!_

_Robin_

_Como esquecer do "menino-prodígio"  
Fiel parceiro do Batman?_

_Dick, Jason, Tim  
Vários garotos já vestiram esse uniforme  
Todos aprendizes e amigos  
Batalhando na Gotham disforme_

_Santos poemas, Batman!_

_**BANE**_

**X  
XX  
XXXX  
XXXXXX**

**EU VOU QUEBRAR VOCÊ!!**

**XXXXXX  
XXXX  
XX  
X**

_Bat-Móvel_

_O veículo do Morcego  
Rumo a Gotham avança veloz  
No céu o Bat-Sinal reluz  
Indicando novo crime atroz_

_Verdadeiro carro de combate  
Arrojado e infalível  
O Bat-Móvel é importante arma  
Desse herói noturno imbatível_

_Quando os cidadãos espiam pelas janelas  
E vêem nas ruas tal meio de transporte  
Sabem que o Morcego os protege  
E que não precisam contar com a sorte_

_Alfred Pennyworth_

_Fiel criado da família Wayne  
Mordomo sábio e prestativo  
Criou a Bruce como um filho  
Mantendo seu coração vivo_

_Aliado também do Batman  
Auxilia-o ininterruptamente  
Pois sabe que quando sai à noite  
Salva da morte um inocente_

_Alfred Pennyworth  
Um herói de terno_

_**Espantalho**_

_**O doutor Jonathan Crane  
Com seus gases do medo a todos ameaça  
Vilão sádico e cruel  
Maníaco que o Batman sempre caça**_

_**E aqueles por ele afetados dizem  
Com os olhos bem arregalados:**_

_**ESPANTALHO!  
ESPANTALHO!  
ESPANTALHO!**_

_Pingüim_

_Oswald Cobblepot  
Sempre alvo de chacotas quando jovem  
Fascinado por pássaros em geral_

_Homem de mil guarda-chuvas  
Têm neles importantes armas  
Contra inimigos como o Batman_

_Baixinho e narigudo  
Este requintado criminoso  
Controla o submundo de Gotham!_

_Hera Venenosa_

_Usando o poder das plantas  
E de seus hormônios sedutores  
Hera é uma bandida perigosa  
Protetora dos seres produtores_

_Pamela Isley  
A vilã imune a todos os venenos_

_Bat-Girl_

_A heróica Barbara Gordon  
Filha do honesto Comissário  
Habilidosa parceira do Batman  
Sem nunca ter cobrado honorário_

_Boa no combate  
Rápida e ágil  
Uma guerreira feita  
Mesmo parecendo frágil_

_Porém, num dia funesto  
A desgraça na família se alojou  
O Coringa, com um tiro na coluna  
A bela Barbara Gordon aleijou!_

_Impossibilitada de combater o crime diretamente  
Barbara uma solução logo encontrou:  
Fazendo uso de seus conhecimentos como hacker  
O prestativo Oráculo se tornou!_

_Ra's Al Ghul_

_Talvez o mais perigoso inimigo do Batman  
Mais que o Pingüim, Coringa ou Charada  
Líder da vil Liga das Sombras  
Cujas ações matam milhares em escalada_

_Sua linfa filha Talia  
Com o Morcego já se envolveu  
Até um filho com ele teve  
Mas esse trecho da vida se perdeu_

_Ra's Al Ghul  
A Cabeça do Demônio_

_Acróstico_

_**B**__atalhador em nome da justiça  
__**A**__ noite é sua companheira  
__**T**__eme pela segurança dos oprimidos  
__**M**__antendo a ordem em Gotham  
__**A**__liado da Liga da Justiça  
__**N**__unca se deixa subjugar pela vilania_

**_Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield"._**


End file.
